Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares
by WalkerHarley
Summary: The war in Afghan was over. But the war rages on somewhere else. Trying to adapt to life back home is hard, but having someone who knows what it is like makes it that little easier. Molly/Charles Rated T for language and possible smut. Yes a shit synopsis but the first chapter explains more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own 'Our Girl' and I really hope they do a season 2 because I loved it. I am not from London I am from Birmingham so if the language is a bit off I am sorry. Warning for language and possible smut in future chapters**.

It's still hard to believe that it's over, 453 soldiers killed and more than 2'000 seriously injured. 13 years of war with British soldiers is over, it's not our war anymore. My second tour hadn't been going on long when we received the news and before I knew it I was on a plane. Now it is over, and I am going home.

...

"Molls!" shouted my mom as she ran towards me. She grabbed in a strong bear hug and for a brief moment I didn't think I was going to be able to breathe.

"Alright mom! Jesus I can't breathe!" She stopped holding me and stepped back, still with her hands on my shoulder. She was looking at me, obviously to see if I had any injuries, and smiled at me. Once her observational survey was done she let go of me and I looked past her to see my dad smiling at me.

"Alright dad! You didn't drive down ere did ya?" He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the top of my head. My dad is different to how he was before I enrolled. Good different though, he's turning into the dad I always wanted.

"Your nan drove again but I was asleep most of the way thank fuck".

"You cheeky fucker! I am a good driver".

"Shuttup you old bat", dad said as he started smirking. Nan was smiling back at him and not in the 'I am going to beat you with a blunt object' way, they were actually getting along.

I gave Nan a hug as dad grabbed my bag then we made our way out of the airport. Once we got outside I felt the chill hit me, I had forgotten how cold bloody England was. It was strange standing back on solid ground, no sand blowing in my eyes and no Afghan sun beaming down on me. Instead I had the grizzly clouds above me, no shine coming from the English sky.

I didn't pay much attention on the drive home, spent most of the time looking out the window. I just wanted to see boss man, I just wanted to kiss him again and forget about being home. The Bashira mission was complete but I still feel like there is more I could do.

It was time to move on.

We got home a few hours after leaving the airport and all the kids were waiting on the balcony. Another 'Welcome Home Mols' banner was flying high, the kids jumping up and down with excitement.

As soon as I stepped out the car the kids ran down the steps towards, it turned into a Molly sandwich. This is why I came home, to see these sproggs. Oh and to see another certain someone.

The kids let go and I made my way up to the lego house. Mom came trawling behind with the array of children. Nothing had changed, there was still a pile of washing untouched in front of the machine, still toys piled high in each corner of the living room.

There was something new in the dining room though.

"Hello Dawes".

It was my boss man. I had come back to him.

**Ok, so I hope this is a nice little beginner. The new chapters will be longer but I just wanted to see whether anyone reads it. Thank you! Harley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so overwhelmed with the response so I thought I would upload the next chapter as I am awake already. There may be a few grammatical mistakes but I am going to read over both chapters later today to fix anything. I also accept constructive criticism so feel free to message or review. Anyways enjoy! **

**I am so sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter! I was half asleep this morning! Sorry guys here is the actual chapter!**

"Mom there is a strange old man in the house! I think you need to call the cops!"

Charles started chuckling as he took a few steps towards me. As soon as he got in front of me I jumped into his arms. He encircled his arms around me and pulled me off the ground, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He smelt good, clean cut with a nice after shave. A lot different to what I remember in Afghan.

"Oi put my daughter down you or I will put you down!" my dad said as he came into the living room. Charles eased me down back onto my feet and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He leant down and our lips touched, it was soft at first but soon escalated. The need and desperation to have one another again got the better of us. Our lips were moving at a fast pace, his hands were round the back of my neck and laced into my hair. He needs me, as much as I need him.

"Do you two lovebirds want a drink!" my mom shouted from the kitchen, pulling me and Charles back into reality. Our foreheads rested against one another, each of us taking deep breaths.

"Yeah alright mom!" I shouted back making Charles jump.

"You really do have a massive gob don't your Dawes", Charles mimicked taking a small step back.

"All the better for you aye sir", I said winking.

"Is that one of your euphesisms again?"

"Like I said sir if I knew what one of them were I would let you know".

Charles laughed as my mom came into the room carrying a tray with mugs of coffee on.

"Come on Mols, let's all sit down and talk about all the adventures you've been having".

...

After a long chat, a few cups of cheap coffee and a wrestling match between Charles and my brothers it was the evening. Dad took the baby to bed and soon mom went up to bed. Me and Charles were alone on the sofa with the tv on low in the background. I had my head resting on his shoulder and his arm was draped around my waist. His hand held onto mine and he was stroking my knuckles.

"I'm so glad you came back to me Mols. The past few months I haven't stopped thinking about you. Every time I put the news on I was waiting to hear them say your name and ..."

"They didn't though did they. They didn't say my name and I am here. I am here with you now and that's all that matters".

He looked down at me and placed a soft kiss onto my lips, "I love you Molly Dawes".

"Ditto sir".

"Ditto! Bloody ditto!" he said taking the mick out of me and he pulled me into him. I was on his lap as he wrapped both his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

His lips were on mine in an instant, ravishing my mouth fast and hard. His one hand moved from my waist to my chest, grasping my breast through my t-shirt. I moved my hands to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it from the top to bottom as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"I remember the first time I saw this chest. I saw the sweat dripping off you in the workout area. I thought you were well fit".

He stopped his attack on my neck and looked up to me, "well fit? Well I thought you weren't too bad yourself Molly".

I smiled at him, this was perfection. This is what I longed to come home for whilst in Afghan. He reached up and stroked the side of my face.

"As fun as this is Molly I think we should take this back to my hotel room".

I smiled and leapt off him. Once standing next to the sofa I offered him my hand which he greatly took. He pulled himself up with my assistance, "oo need some help don't ya old man".

"Enough of the old Dawes. I have plenty of life left in me yet", he said as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Come on Dawesy we are going to finish what we started at my hotel. No interruptions".

We left my house with me still over his shoulder laughing at his gentlemanly gesture. I was literally being swept off my feet by a knight in shining armour, well a corporal. When we got downstairs onto the road he let me back down onto my feet. I hollered a cab and Charles told him which hotel to head to.

When we got back to the hotel room our clothes didn't stay on for long. We got lost in each other and it was truly one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I fell asleep wrapped in my soldiers arms.

...

_"__Molly! Molly! Jesus Molly it hurts!" Smurf was laying on the sand screaming at me. Both his legs weren't there anymore, instead there were two mangled stumps half blown to smithereens._

_"__You stay with me Smurf you hear me!" _

_He started to lose consciousness. I was losing him._

_"__Mols!" _

_"__Mom"_

_I turned around and saw my mom standing holding the baby. She was covered in blood and I couldn't work out whether it was hers or someone elses. _

_"__Mom are you hurt?"_

_"__Molly I don't think he's breathing"._

_I stood up and walked towards her, "who's not breathing mom"._

_She moved aside and I saw him laying on the ground with blood pouring from his chest._

_"__Dad? Dad?!" I screamed as a huge ban rang out._

_..._

I woke up covered in sweat, I could feel the sheets clinging to me. These are the nightmares I was warned about. Sleeping is going to be hard from now on.

**Soooo here it is chapter 2. Coming up in chapter 3 a little shopping trip and a trip to rehab. Have a good one everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the new followers! Sorry about the slight delay in updating but I lost a close member of my family this weekend and it was a total shock. Engaging in writing has helped quite a bit and I have been working on some one shots. Please if you have any suggestions or give me some ideas for what else to write that would be great! I love Our Girl but other shows are welcomed!

"Molly you have just ruined a perfectly good breakfast", Charles said as looked disapprovingly down at my plate.

"How have I? These idiots ruined it by putting some custard on the side", I said as cut into my poached egg.

"It is called hollandaise Mols and it goes on Eggs Benedict which is sitting on the plate in front of you. Tomato ketchup, however, does not go with eggs Benedict. You're really starting to show your common side aren't you Dawes", he mimicked as he stuck his tongue out slightly at me.

"Fuck off! Not all of us are posh snobs who spend their lives with a silver spoon stuck up their arse!"

"Ooo Dawesy is getting feisty!" he laughed and leant towards me placing a kiss on my lips. He licked his lips and chuckled, "mm tomato ketchup".

I smiled over at him, "don't tell me it's been bloody ages since you've had some ketchup" I said impersonating his posh accent.

"Are you taking the piss Dawes?"

"Out of you boss man?" I said and leant in for another kiss, "never".

He smiled over at me and took my plate off my lap, placing it on the bedside table along with his own. His arm snaked over me, his hand landing on my hip and pulling me close against his side.

"So what would you like to do today Molly? Shall we go sightseeing? Maybe some shopping or ..."

We were interrupted by my mobile ringing. I leapt up and leant down to the floor to retrieve my phone from my bag.

"Hello?"

"Hello .. Molly .. Molly is that you?"

"Yes it is .. who's this?"

"It's Candy .. Dylan's mum".

Shit.

...

Time goes by so slowly when you are waiting for something. When you are happy and enjoying yourself it goes so fast, like virtually flashes before your eyes. I'm pretty sure I have been sitting nursing this coffee for five or six hours, when in reality I have only been here thirty minutes.

I'm waiting for Smurf's mom in Paddington station, I offered to go to Newport but she wouldn't have it. She said she needed to get away for a bit, go somewhere busy to pretend her boys weren't gone.

I look up to the board and notice that her train had just arrived. I push my cold coffee to the centre of the table and grab my bag. As I walk towards the platform I notice her walking up the stairs. She looks near enough the same as the last time I saw her. But she look half the person she was. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in months. She looked up and caught my eye, smiling timidly as she walked to me.

"Hey" I greeted quietly, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Oh Molly" she cried as she pulled me into her. She clung to me as if I was going to fade away in front of her.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok".

...

We were sitting in a coffee shop on the high street on our third cup. She had told me about her boys growing up and the constant struggle Smurf had to try and be better than his brother. She told me how she missed them every day and how hard it was going everyday without them.

"I have these dreams Molly. In these dreams they walk through the front door as if nothing happened. They come and eat dinner with me or watch tele with me. It's like Afghan didn't exist, like it never happened. Then some dreams I have I get that phone call, you know the one from the Army. Before I know I'm standing with two coffins in front of me holding a flag. I know I need to move on but I needed to talk to someone. My Dylan used to praise you. I had never seen him talk about anyone in the way that he talked about you. He loved you Molly, and here."

She handed me a letter with my name in Smurf's handwriting on, "this was in his possessions they sent to me. I wasn't the only one he had written a goodbye letter to. Please read it Molly."

I nodded just staring at the envelope in my hands when she interrupted my zoning out.

"Anyway I must go. I have come to stay with an old friend for the day, I thought a day in London would help me a bit. You know anywhere than my house at the minute helps."

She forced a smile and stood up, putting on her coat and grabbing her bag.

"Goodbye Molly", I stood up and hugged her. She was holding on to me so tight and I could feel the tears falling down her face. She pulled back, "Oh I am so sorry, what am I like eh? Don't be a stranger Molly".

"I won't. Have a nice day and keep in touch, if you need anything ring me yeah?"

She just smiled in response, wiped her cheeks of tears and walked away. I took a deep breath and sat back down on my chair, taking my phone out my pocket. I sent a quick text then finished the last drop of my coffee and grabbed my belongings, making sure my letter was safe in my bag.

...

"What about this one?"

"You look like a penguin!"

"Oi! I will have you know my mother said that I always looked dashing in a tux", Charles said as he did a little spin. After my coffee talk with Candy Charles had rung me and asked if I had wanted to go shopping, I had accepted of course expecting more along the lines of Primark than Prada.

"Why do you need a tux anyways?"

"There is a gala for ex servicemen and people who have being honoured for their service in Afghan. I, apparently, am honourable".

I scoffed, "who would have thought it aye. Private school, posh boy is an honourable soldier".

"I will have you know Dawes I went to a comprehensive school, no private tuitions for me".

I smiled at him as the sales assistant came towards us, "well sir what do you think?"

Charles looked to me for approval and I merely shrugged.

"I think I will just go for the shirt, tie and trousers. No tux for me." The sales assistant nodded and started to assist Charles with his jacket. I never thought I would be shopping in these parts of London, I thought it would always be market stalls and knock off shops for me.

"I will be right back", Charles said as he made his way into the changing room. I sat down on one of the chairs outside the changing room, admiring all the suits hanging up. I heard a phone beeping coming from Charles' coat. I know I shouldn't snoop but it's not like I am going to check through his messages. I open his coat pocket and see a message on the front screen.

_**Belinda:**_

_**Have you done it yet xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This has some dark parts in that may be a little graphic... just a quick pre warning! Sorry it's been a while but I have had so much stuff going on. Anyways enjoy!**

_Man down! Man down! _

_I was screaming as loud as I could as I heard the boys shouting for Smurf and Captain James. I ran as fast as I could to be beside boss man and as I reached him I dove to the floor. I could see the two gun shots and noticed the pool of blood appearing around him. _

_"__Smurf! Help Smurf Molly!" _

_I turned to look at Smurf lying on the ground; he was sitting slightly up and looking into the eyes of someone. It was Badra wearing a hijab with a gun in his hand. He raises the gun and pulls the trigger. The lift left Smurf's eyes as his brain matter covered the dust path behind._

_I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I just watched as Smurf's body fell back onto the ground and Badra turned to look at me. He raised his gun towards me and pulled the trigger._

I awoke with hitched breath; I couldn't catch my breath properly. I couldn't breathe, why couldn't I breathe?! I rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the cold water tap. I splashed some water on my face and tried to calm down. I hung my head down trying to catch my breath when I felt a hand on my back.

"It's alright Molls, it's just a panic attack. Try and take a deep breath in and then breathe out", my mom said as she rubbed my back. I started to take deep breaths, beginning to calm down. Once I was breathing normal I leant over and turned the water off.

I turned around and was facing my mum. She placed a hand on each side of my face, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"You alright now Mol?"

"Yeah Mum I'm fine honestly."

"You sure? Because you don't seem fine doll".

"Mum I'm alright just let me go back to sleep", I moved past my mum and went back into my room. I slipped back under my duvet and looked up at the underneath of the top bunk. There is only one person I know who I can talk to about this, and it's the one person I don't want to show my weakness to.

...

After a relatively sleepless night I was exhausted. I had spent most of the day just lying on the sofa, mindlessly watching daytime television. The kids were all at school and nursery but they were due back anytime.

The text message was playing on my mind all afternoon, I didn't realise Charles had my mum's number let alone that they communicated. What on earth could he do that my mum would have to know about, it is making me worry if I'm honest.

"Earth to Molls!"

I looked up to my dad standing in the doorway of my room which brought me out of my daze.

"What do you want from the chippy Molls?"

"I will come with you if you want Dad".

"Yeah alright then get a move on".

I got up off my bed and grabbed my hoodie from the back of my door. It was a pretty miserable day today. There was no match on and it was quiet. A pretty boring Saturday near the old West Ham ground. Me and Dad walked in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable though, and it wasn't uncomfortable with him anymore.

"What's on your mind Mol?" Dad said once we had reached the street that the chippy was on.

"Just Afghan stuff innit dad".

"I know it must be hard Mol, I could never imagine going through what you went through. I always thought a Friday night down the Denmark Arms was traumatising enough".

I laughed awkwardly and smiled at him, "listen Molly I know I haven't been the best of dads to ya but I really wanna try now. So talk to me Mol".

I looked down at my feet. I always wanted a dad who cared for me. All the other kids at school had dads who would pick them up from school, whereas I would only see my dad when I walked past the pub.

We got to the chippy and dad placed our order as I stared out the window. I missed Afghan, in a weird sort of way. I missed the giant sun heating my skin, I missed the atmosphere with all the lads and I missed Smurf. I still hadn't opened his letter. It was sitting in the drawer of my dressing table hidden beneath my socks and pants. I will open it eventually, I just need to find the right time.

"Come on Molls lets head back".

I grabbed one of the brown paper bags full of food from the counter and headed out the shop with my dad following. As I stepped down out of the shop I bumped into someone, an idiot who obviously wasn't looking where they were going.

"Oi mate watch where you are going!"

"Molly?" Oh fuck.

"Artan? What are you doing here?"

He hadn't changed at all, he was still a slimy charmer. He probably has some other unfortunate teenager in tow.

"I come to get food. I thought you were shooting guns against my people?"

Who does he think he is!? "Actually mate the war for us is over! And it wasn't about shooting 'your people'! I went over there to help people. I went there for children to get an education, for young girls to go to school".

Artan scoffed, "women belong at home not in schools or armies".

I tried t barge past him but he grabbed my arm. "Oii!"

"You will come back to me yes? You belong to me".

"I belong to no one mate!"

I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Let go of her!" Came a voice behind Artan.

"Who are you?" Artan questioned. Two seconds late a fist connected with his face.

"I am her boyfriend", Charles said as Artan fell backwards and let go of my arm.

My dad walked around the back of me to inspect what had just happened.

"Nice right hook son", he said patting Charles on the shoulder. "Right let's get this food home before it gets cold".

Dad started walking up the road as me and Charles followed him.

"Are you ok?" Charles asked me as he took the bag of me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as he placed his free hand into mine. We walked in silence but it wasn't comfortable. He kept looking at me when we weren't making eye contact.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Is there somefink on my face?" he chuckled quietly.

"No there isn't, you look as beautiful as always. I'm just worried about you."

"Well I don't need you to worry about me Boss, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself".

It was silent again. I could see he was etching to say something and I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want to say to me? Because I know there is something".

He looked down at our hands that were entwined and started stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

"Your mum said you had a panic attack and she was worried about you. So I wanted to come and see if you were ok".

My mum. Why was my mum texting him again?

"Why are you speaking to my mum? Is there something I have missed? I mean I have been in Afghan but my mind isn't entirely fucked up!"

"Molly it's not like that, we are worried about you".

"You don't need to be! I am a full grown adult I don't need you to worry or check in on my mum. Why are you speaking to my mum? What is this thing that you need to ask me?"

Charles looked down at me, blushing slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I saw the text. So what is it you want to ask me?"

"Molly I don't want to talk about this in the middle of the street".

"Tell me now!"

"Moll..."

"I mean it tell me!"

"No ... I'm not ..."

"Charles!"

"I want to marry you, you infuriating cockney!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful followers! First of all I am so sorry for my silence but over the festive season I haven't been well. But I found out it's because I am going to be a mommy! My partner and I are so excited as we have lost so much and it's something we have wanted for a while. But anyway enough of my life story here is a longer chapter to make up for the long wait.**

.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked him. He didn't just say what I think he said did he? I mean he can't want to marry me I'm from London, and not the Mayfair side either.

"I asked if you would marry me", Charles said. My mouth was dry and my heart was racing, I honestly thought I was going to pass out.

"You don't want to marry me. I'm fifty shades of chav and fucked up! You need a nice housewife to look after you, someone who will stay at home and cook you nice meals. I'm not that girl."

Charles took a step towards me, "No you are not that girl. You are so much more! I don't want that woman in my life again, I had that before with Rebecca. I want you Molly. I want all of you."

This was so much to process and I couldn't think of the right way to do it. I love him but I don't think I can have that commitment.

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry". I heard Charles call after me, but I did what I thought I was good at. I ran.

I wasn't aware of how long I had been running until I felt a tight burning feeling in my chest. I slowed down, stopped and sat on a nearby bench. I wanted the whole world around me to just disappear and leave meal alone. That was never going to happen though. I watched a couple walk past, they looked so happy walking hand in hand. I wanted that with Charles, I really did, but I knew it would never be that simple.

A vibration from my pocket brought me back to reality, it was a text from my mom, along with numerous other missed messages.

_**Come home babe we are worried about you. Mom xx**_

_**Molly please answer me. C.J.X**_

_**Just tell me where you are and I will come and pick you up. Charles xx**_

_**I'm sorry I spoke so abruptly I didn't want to ask like that. Charles xx**_

_**Molls posh git is here come back home will you. Mom x**_

_**Molly, please come back to **_

I don't think I could ever be someone's wife, I don't know the first thing about making home and baking. I have never baked anything in my life. Doesn't Charles see this? Doesn't he see that I don't have the faintest idea about all of this? I suppose the one biggest thing holding me back is the army, I am home now but I still think about Afghanistan. I still think about the deaths, the blood, the sand and the heat. I wouldn't be home forever though; it wouldn't be long before I was being called to go somewhere else. How would Charles cope with that?

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing again, to my surprise the caller id said 'Dad'.

_Hello?_

_Molls where are you?_

_I'm just getting some space dad. I need some time to think._

_That's alright Moll I know how it is. You know when I first asked your mom to marry me she told me to sod off. I asked her again when she was pissed after a night out and she said yes._

_Ha that's a nice romantic story for me eh dad?_

_All I'm saying is Moll ... it's your decision and you do what is right. _

_Thanks dad._

_No worries. But I will say this ... he is ten times the man Artan is and I wouldn't mind him becoming a member of our family._

_Thanks dad, tell everyone to stop worrying I will be home soon._

_Alright Moll I will see you soon. Be careful yeah._

With that I hung up and stood up from the bench I had been residing on. I knew what I had to do now.

When I got home it was quiet, really quiet. It was a little after 10:30 in the evening and the kids were probably all in bed or at least in their rooms, mom will probably be up there to maybe even with dad know things for them were back on track. I walked into the dark living room and turned towards the dining room, pulling my jacket on and placing it on the back of a dining chair.

"You're back", a voice said coming from the darkness, making me jump back in surprise. The lamp by the side of the sofa was turned on so I could see who it was that scared me. Charles was laid out on the sofa with his legs flopping over the edge. He had a duvet on top of him which my mom had obviously leant him from one of the kids spare sets.

"I didn't realise you were a 1D fan?" I said with a smirk as I stepped forward into the living room. Charles sat up stretching slightly as to ease all the knots in his back.

"If I knew what one of those was Molly I would let you know", he replied bearing his dazzling white smile.

As he sat up he moved his legs to position himself in the normal sitting position on the sofa, the duvet still laid over his lap. He lifted the one side of the duvet so I could sit next to him, once I was seated he placed the duvet over my lap. I shifted so I was leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. We just sat there in silence, both cuddled together covered in a one direction duvet. It wasn't a perfect romantic movie scene, but it was our scene.

I decided to break the silence.

"Yes"

Charles shifted so he could look down on me, "yes what".

"Yes I will marry you", I said beaming.

"Molls", he said as he placed a hand on each side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. His kiss was sweet at first and light, however it soon became desperate and passionate. "I love you Molly", he said between kisses.

"Wait", I said as I stop his passionate attack on my mouth. "I need to say something please".

Charles leant back and moved his hands from my face, placing one hand on mine intertwining our fingers. He nodded so I continued to speak.

"I can't be that stay at home, steaming curtains, making casseroles and choosing pelmets. I am not that girl and I think you know that. I am going to be called back to the army, I don't know where I will be sent but you know it's going to happen soon. When it does I will be leaving you here, and I will think of you every day. I will be thinking about how I long to be cuddled up to you again and have your hands on me. I don't want to lose you boss man, but I just don't want you to expect too much from me".

Then it was silent, he was looking at me but not saying anything. Then out of nowhere he started laughing.

I punched him on the arm, "oii what is so fucking funny?"

He shook his head and opened his arms, I accepted the invitation and moved to sit on his lap.

"Molly I know what kind of girl you are. You're my girl. As long as you come back to me I don't mind where you go, just remember to come home to me."

There, what he just said. That's why I am in love with Captain Charles James.

"I will. Always."

"Good", he said as he pulled me to lay in front of him, "now let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow".

"Have we?" I asked.

"Yes we have, you are going to meet my parents".

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me closer, my back pressing to his chest. The sound of his gentle snores set me off into a peaceful sleep.

"_Dawes we need a medic down here!" _

_I ran so fast I couldn't breathe, it was hard running fast around here. The rough stoned ground made it uneven and every now and then I would trip and narrowly avoid face planting the floor._

"_Dawes hurry up!"_

_I carry on running until I reach the injured soldier. He is laying on the ground holding a hand to his neck, the blood still seeping through his fingers. I kneel down and look him in the eye._

"_Molly!" Charles splutters, blood coming from his mouth._

"_It's ok. It's all going to be ok", I shouted trying to drown out the noise around us. _

_Then his eyes started to glass over. _

"_Boss! Captain James! Charles! Please don't leave me!"_

_His hand fell to his side and his expression became vacant._

"_No! Please! Come back to me! Please!"_

_I stroked his face and shook it slightly, trying to bring the life back into him._

"_You did this", came a voice behind me. _

_Rebecca was standing behind me holding Sam's hand, Sam was looking down at us. Sam was looking at his father's body._

_I stood up and put my hands up, "I didn't do this I tried to save him. I just want to make him happy"._

"_You tried to make him happy? Why is his blood all over your hands then?" _

_I looked down and she was right, I was covered in the blood of the man I love._

_Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I tried to wipe my hands on my uniform but the blood kept coming back. I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees and I couldn't breathe._

I woke up with a scream. I was sweating and I couldn't catch my breath, there was something wet on my face and that's when I realised. I was crying.

I tried to sit up but I was too dizzy and still couldn't breathe. I felt two arms envelope my waist and hold me. One hand moved behind me and started rubbing circles in my back.

"It's ok Molly I'm here. You're with me. You are back with me."

**Hope you all enjoyed and next chapter will be up on the weekend. Review, follow, favourite, share!**

**Harley**


End file.
